familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
William Brewster (1567-1644)/List of Famous Descendants
Famous descendants of Mayflower pilgrim William Brewster (1567-1644) (AKA: Elder William Brewster IV) and his wife Mary Brewster (1569-1627). Elder Brewster's descendants number in the tens of thousands today. Notable among them are: Research Notes * WilliamBrewster.com - Brewster Family Genealogy * Notable Descendants of William Brewster - Wikipedia Family Trees * Knowles Godfrey (1762-1794)/List of Immigrant Ancestors A Alden * Alden, James, Adm (1810-1877) - ( JAlden5, DAlden4, HBrewster, WBrewster, LBrester, WBrewsterIV) - a rear admiral in the United States Navy. Participated in global exploratory cruises (1838-42), and naval battles of the Mexican-American War (1846-48) and the US Civil War (1861-65). * Alden, Harold (1890-1964) : ( DAAlden, OACoolbaugh, NBrewster, JBrewster7, DBrewster6, JBrewster5, JBrewster4, WBrewster3, LBrewster2, WBrewster1) - American astronomer - He is noted mainly for measuring stellar parallax, the proper motion of stars and long period variable stars. The crater Alden on the far side of the Moon is named in his honor. Allerton * Allerton, Isaac, Jr (1628-1701) - (gson - FBrewster, WBrewsterIV) - merchant and Colonial Virginia officeholder - son of Mayflower Pilgrim Isaac Allerton (1586-1658). B * Roger Nash Baldwin, co-founder of the American Civil Liberties Union (ACLU)28 * Alfred Ely Beach, inventor, publisher, and patent lawyer.29 * Nora Stanton Blatch Barney, suffragist, granddaughter of Elizabeth Cady Stanton303132 * Harriot Eaton Stanton Blatch, writer and suffragist, daughter of Elizabeth Cady Stanton303132 * Lindy Boggs, first woman elected to Congress from Louisiana33 Brewster * Bishop Benjamin Brewster, Episcopal Bishop of Maine, Missionary Bishop of Western Colorado.3435 * Benjamin Brewster, industrialist, financier, original trustee of Standard Oil363738 * David Brewster, journalist3940 * Diane Brewster, television actress414243 * James Brewster, coachbuilder, immortalized in Cole Porter's song "You're the Top"44 * Janet Huntington Brewster, philanthropist, writer, radio broadcaster.4546 * John Brewster, Jr., painter.47 * Brewster, Jordana (1980) : ( ABrewster, KBrewster12, KBrewster11, CKBrewster, EHBrewster, EBrewster, JBrewster6, JBrewster5, DBrewster4, BBrewster3, JBrester2, WBrewster1) - hollywood actress. * Brewster, Kingman, Jr. (1919-1988) : (grandfather of Jordana) educator and diplomat, president of Yale University. * Ralph Owen Brewster, United States Senator from Maine515253 C * Julia Child, chef and television personality.54 * Bob Crosby, Dixieland bandleader and vocalist.55citation needed * Bing Crosby, singer and actor.55 * Frances Jane "Fanny" Crosby, hymnwriter56 D * Danson, Ted - ( EBDanson2, ALAllen, WMAllen, THCAllen, LAllen, TAllen2, EChristophers, RChristophers, LBradley, EBrewster, JBrewster, WBrester1) - famous American actor * Howard Dean, physician, former Gov. of Vermont, 2004 presidential candidate. * Allen Welsh Dulles, Director of Central Intelligence, member of the Warren Commission. * Avery Dulles, Jesuit priest, theologian, professor and Roman Catholic cardinal. * John Foster Dulles, U.S. Secretary of State under President Eisenhower. G * Richard Gere, actor.60 * Lawrence Henry Gipson, historian61 * Godfrey, Benjamin (1794-1862) - (Son of Knowles) Veteran of War of 1812, Adventurer, Founder of a town, railroad and college in Illinois. * Godfrey, Knowles (1762-1794) - ( MKnowles, RKnowles, MFreeman, MPrence, PBrewster, WBrewster1) - American Revolutionary War Veteran and Sea captain, died away from yellow fever. H * Hannibal Hamlin, Fifteenth U.S. Vice-President, under President Lincoln * Katharine Hepburn, actress.4458 J * Ernest Lester Jones, head of the USGS, co-founder of the American Legion62 * Ashley Judd, actress63source needed L * George Trumbull Ladd, philosopher and psychologist.646566 * Oliver La Farge, writer and anthropologist.676869 * John Lithgow, actor70citation needed Longfellow * Longfellow, Henry W (1807-1882) - ( ZWadswoth, PWadsworth, SSampson, PBartlett, BBartlett3, SBrewster, LBrewster, WBrewster1)- Famous American Poet, Writer and Harvard Professor * Longfellow, Charles A (1844-1893) - Snuck away to join the Civil War where he was gravely wounded. He inspired Longfellow's poem I Heard the Bells on Christmas Day. * Longfellow, Ernest W (1845-1921) - renowned artist and art collector who donated a sizeable collection to the Boston Museum of Art. * Longfellow, Alice M (1850-1928) - noteworth philanthropist and historical preservationist. Never married. * Edith Longfellow (1853-1915) - married Richard Henry Dana III, son of the popular writer Richard Henry Dana, Jr., author of Two Years Before the Mast. M * Seth MacFarlane, writer, producer, voice actor.72citation needed * George B. McClellan, Civil War general, politician.737475 * Edwin Markham, American poet,76source needed * Jan Garrigue Masaryk, Czech diplomat, politician.2959 N * Robert Noyce, inventor of the integrated circuit.3940 P * Palin, Sarah, Gov (1964) - - ( SSheeran, HLGower, CStrong, ALGodfrey, JRGodfrey, BGodfrey, KGodfrey2, MKnowles, RKnowles, MFreeman, MPrence, PBrewster, WBrewster1) - Governor of Alaska and US Vice Presidential Candidate. * Commodore Oliver Hazard Perry, U.S. Navy commander, War of 1812.6869 * Commodore Matthew C. Perry, U.S. Navy commander at the opening of Japan.6869 * James Leonard Plimpton, inventor.78 * Thomas Pynchon, novelist79 R * Cokie Roberts, journalist, author. * Jay Rockefeller, U.S. Senator from West Virginia. * Nelson Rockefeller, 49th Governor of New York, 41st U.S. Vice President, businessman, philanthropist. S *Brewster H. Shaw, NASA astronaut. *Elisabeth Shue, actress. *Henry Brewster Stanton, abolitionist, social reformer. *David Souter, Assoc. Justice of the U.S. Supreme Court. *Adlai Stevenson III, U.S. Senator from Illinois2959 *Arthur Ochs Sulzberger Jr., publisher of The New York Times. T * Taylor, Zachary, Pres (1784-1850) - ( RLTaylor, ELee, SAllerton, IAllerton, FBrewster, WBrewsterIV) - 12th President of the United States. * Kip Thorne, theoretical physicist. His 6th great grandparents were Tabitha Brewster and Phineas Strong. W * Stuart Taylor Wood, ninth Commissioner of the Royal Canadian Mounted Police.888990 * Sewall Green Wright, geneticist. Wadsworth * Wadsworth, Henry, Lt (1785-1804) - US Midshipman who died in the Battle of Tripoli during the Barbary Pirate Wars. * Wadsworth, A.S., Commodore (1790-1851) - US Naval Officer with over 40 years duty. Was 1st Leiutenant on the USS Constitution during it's famous battle with the Guerriere in the War of 1812. * Wadsworth, Peleg, Gen (1748-1829) - ( SSampson, PBartlett, BBartlett3, SBrewster, LBrewster, WBrewster1) -Revolutionary War officer serving in various capacities including aide to General Artemas Ward and later as brigadier general of militia-gained fame for escaping British capture and helping liberate the city of Bagaduce (now named Castine), Maine from British control. Weston * Weston, Ezra II ( SWadsworth, MAlden4, HBrewster3, WBrewster2, LBrewster1, WBrewster1) - "King Caesar II", famous shipbuilder. At one time the wealthiest man in all of Plymouth County. * Weston, Gershom B (1799-1869) - (son of Ezra) - bank president and MA state legislator Religious Figures Episcopalian * Brewster, Chauncey (1848-1941): ( JBrewster8, JBrewster7, JBrewster6, SBrewster5, BBrewster4, WBrewster3, LBrewster2, WBrester1) - 5th Episcopal Bishop of Connecticut Diocese * Brewster, Benjamin (1860-1941) (Brother of Chauncey) - Episcopal Bishop of Maine and Missionary Bishop of Western Colorado. War Veterans American Revolutionary War * Bradford, Gamaliel, Col (1731-1807) - ( ABartlett, SBrewster, LBrewster, WBewster1) - Officer in the Revolutionar War Army, commander of the 14th Massachusetts Regt. French Quasi-War of 1800 * Bradford, Gamaliel, Cptn (1763-1824) - ( GBradford2, ABartlett, SBrewster, LBrewster, WBewster1) - Privateersman in Revolutionary War and French Quasi-War of 1800. In command of Industry, he routed four French privateers at Gibraltar, though he sustained an injury that would cost him his leg. US Civil War * Weston, Alden B (1844-1919) - ( GBWeston, EWeston6, SWadsworth, MAlden4, HBrewster3, WBrewster2, LBrewster1, WBrewster1) - Veteran of US Civil War, 2nd N.H. Inf. Category:Descendancy lists